Gakko
Gakko was a Rinshi, member of Five Fingers of Poison and master of gecko fight style. He served as the main antagonist of the episode "Can't Win Them All". Biography Gakko and the other four Fingers of Poison were called up by Camille to destroy the Jungle Fury Rangers. In the first battle with the Rangers, Gakko fought with Casey. After Rantipede was defeated, Gakko decided to fight the Rangers on his own. Gakko was a master of the Gecko fighting style, which allows him to climb walls and regrow limbs, if need be. He could climb the walls and throw energy bombs. Gakko also thought that all great warriors could fight only at the side of the wall. During his attack on Ocean Bluff, Gakko attacked civilians and encountered the Rangers. Gakko climbed the wall and the Rangers couldn't fight him. Gakko fought with Theo, then promptly departed. Dai Shi ordered Gakko to destroy the Rangers the next time he fought against them. Gakko attacked the city with Camille and a horde of Rinshi. In the second battle, Gakko fought only with Casey and Lily. But then Theo arrrived and defeated Gakko, using his skills of balancing on the wall. He defeated Gakko and threw him down. Gakko enlarged himself. In the giant battle Gakko separated his arm and it caught Jungle Pride Megazord. But the Rangers freed themselves. Just like Rantipede before him, Gakko was destroyed by the Megazord's Savage Spin. Later, Gakko, along with Rantipede, was revived by Naja to help him overthrow Dai Shi. But he fled as during the battle Rantipede was destroyed by their vengeful master. Gakko went to the city and started to absorb fear of people to become stronger. But the Rangers arrived and, after a battle, Gakko was destroyed again, this time by the Claw Cannon. In the final battle, Gakko was revived by Dai Shi but was finally destroyed by RJ. Personality Gakko is cocky, arrogant, confident and boastful. He thought that using his style he can easily defeat the rangers. But he underestimated them, especially Theo and it led to his defeat. Gakko feared Dai Shi and was shown to be faithful to him. But when Naja asked Gakko to help him overthrow Dai Shi, Gakko agreed. Despite all of this Gakko was shown to be genuine frinds with other Fingers of Poison. Powers And Abilities * Superhuman Strength: '''Gakko easily overwhelmed the three Rangers and nearly destroyed their Megazord during thier first confrontation and knocked down Theo and Lily with a single kick in the second battle. * '''Superhuman Speed-Gakko can strike his enemies hard and fast, easily overwhelming and knocking down the Rangers. * Superhuman Agility-Gakko easily ducked and dodged attacks such as the energy from the Animal Spirit-infused Jungle Chucks. *'Energy Blasts'-Gakko is able to fling purple energy blasts from his hands powerful enough to send all three Rangers flying with just three blasts. * '''Wall Sticking: '''Gakko has the unique ability to climb the walls and walk on them due to having the spirit of the gecko within him. * '''Limbs Regrowing: '''Whenever one of his limbs is torn off or otherwise removed from his body, Gakko can regrow it, like all lizards. * '''Limbs Separation: '''Gakko can separate limbs from his body and control them. * '''Enlarging: '''Just like all other Rinshi, Gakko can enrlarge himself using absorbed fear. Arsenal *Gekko Shuriken-Gakko can fling these large white shurikens (which double as his personal weapons) from his hands to stab into his enemies. Behind The Scenes Portrayal * Gakko was voiced by Bruce Hopkins. Notes * Gakko is the first Rinshi that fought singly with Theo. * Gakko's Rinshi form wears a green sash and belt. See Also Category:Five Fingers of Poison Monster Category:Rinshi Category:Rinshi beasts Category:Jungle Fury Monsters Category:Deceased PR Villains Category:PR Generals